A Sharpay Story
by KerraRose06
Summary: What Happens when Sharpay Evans is forced to leave her crown at another school to be thrown into another. Rated T for now may go up I dont know
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone I have been reading your stories for quite some time now and I thought I would give writing one myself a shot. Sorry if it is not up to par but oh well here it goes. I have loved your trailers so I figured I would do one myself so here it goes.

**She was the one who had it all **

shows Sharpay walking down the hall with all eyes on her

**The looks. Intellect. And Talent**

shows Sharpay up on stage with a thunderous applause in the background

**But what she does not know is that her world is about to change**

flashes to a scene with her and Ryan sitting down with their parents talking to them

**When she is forced to leave all she knows**

shows Sharpay in a car driving away from her rather large house

**What will happen when Sharpay Evans takes on East High**

shows Sharpay and Ryan walking up to East High

**Will their be romance...**

Shows Troy staring at Sharpay from afar

**Hatred...**

Shows Gabriella sneering at Sharpay

**Starring Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

cuts to Sharpay walking down the halls

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

flashes to Ryan on stage with Sharpay

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy hugging Gabriella while looking at Sharpay down the hall

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

cuts to Gabriella talking to Taylor

**and Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman as Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie **

scene flashes to Taylor and Chad cuddling on a couch

**A Sharpay Story**


	2. The Goodbye

_A/N: Thanks to those people who commented I honestly didn't think anyone would review I would have updated much sooner but I lost power at my apartment at school so I drove home where my family fortunately has power but anyways enough about my life here is the first chapter. Oh and well everyone says this so I want to be cool like them so I don't own anything expect for maybe the kids in the first chapters and maybe some other kids but anyways here it is._

Prologue: The Goodbye

"We're **moving**," Sharpay screamed loud enough for even the neighbors to hear down the street.

"Yes sweetheart as you know your father has planned to run for county attorney and his campaign manager states he will have the best advantage if he establishes his practice in Albuquerque and runs in New Mexico..."

"But what about the musical that me and Ryan are in?...Why do we always get the shaft in this FAMILY!" Sharpay exclaimed

"**Sharpay Evans...**you will not take that tone with your mother nor I. Who has paid for every dance class acting class and singing lesson not to mention those drama camps every year in New York for you and your brother?" her father stated sternly.

"You and mom," She stated in a defeated tone.

Sharpay Evans was hardly the one to ever be defeated she and her twin brother Ryan were royalty in their high school and their community. Her fellow peers adored her and she adored them for adoring her. She single handedly turned their schools drama departments into one of the premier departments in northern California. Sharpay Evans was definitely was one to not come across with. Their was only one person in her life that had been able to have that effect on her...her father Kevin Evans was one of the top attorneys in California and had high aspirations for his career and would do anything to get to their even at his families expense. Not that he didn't care for them he did provide them with more than adequate means of living and gave them the top of the line gifts and clothes.

"Now sweetheart I was saying before I was interrupted we wont be moving for three weeks and you and your brother will be able to star in your last production at Assumption High."

"Whew...I thought we would have to step down..wouldn't that be a drag shar?...At least we can go out in style" Ryan stated trying to ease the tension for his parents.

"Yeah I guess...But Mom and Dad I will remember **this** for the rest of my life," Sharpay huffed and stormed to her room and slammed her door shut. Yes Sharpay Evans was a true drama queen to the core.

The next few weeks flew by faster than either of the Evans twins wanted especially Sharpay.

"Don't worry you'll be great. You always are and you know this and don't worry about me I can manage myself without you...I mean its not like you ever gave me the chance...," Derek stated.

"Derek you know there is only one thing I want in my life and that is a Tony and I would never waste time on a stupid jock like yourself," Sharpay responded loudly into the receiver wondering why she even answered the phone call...

Sharpay POV.

Gosh why did I even take this stupid call its not like I ever even liked him. Sure he was a good looking ok maybe gorgeous guy but, I know better to get hung up on a jock they are only after one thing with me...why do I have to be so well known they would take my status as the queen of Assumption High down within an instant. But he was right I am going to do great tonight its my last show here sadly but I am ready for a new challenge I mean they would not call me the "Ice Princess" for no apparent reason for nothing.

No POV

"Your right I know you have to stay driven I just wanted to call you to tell you that you are going to be amazing tonight and I will be their at the farewell banquet that Ms. Jacobs is putting on for you and your brother to say good bye to you," Derek said.

"Ok..are you done wasting my time?" Sharpay barked into the receiver.

"Yes Sharpay."

"Good..Now you can evaporate tall person." Sharpay smirked she really did love that line. With that she snapped shut her sidekick. Turned to the mirror and spackled on the last of her glitter.

"And last and without further ado Sharpay Evans as Velma Kelly," the announcer's voice was heard throughout the auditorium. While a overpowering and thunderous applause was heard while Sharpay stepped forward and did her signature bow for the crowd smiling for them all.

Later that night

"I want to give this special award to a special and brilliant young woman who has turned our fine drama department into something truely special. Sharpay Evans you are now officially the first ever student to be inducted into the Assumptions pride of the theater hall of fame while still being a student. Thank you for all of your inspiring work." Ms. Jacobs exclaimed

"Thank you Ms. Jacobs and fellow drama department thespians," Sharpay noted "I would not have been able to do this without all the adoration of my fellow students and my dreams. I will truly miss you all and this school." She added before seating herself at her table.

"Sharpay we are all really going to miss you. Especially the male portion of the student body." Kayla said. "I know but you know I want you to continue my legacy here or at least try to live up to it," Sharpay stately coldly.

"I'll try and thanks." Kayla replied back

The night went to all to fast and Sharpay was engulfed with many warm embraces much to her own wish or desire by her fellow peers. She could hardly believe she was leaving tomorrow. In her mind she was ready to take on this new school. She found out that it was named East High and it already had a decent drama department which she was very happy to hear. All this she thought as she drifted to sleep in her warm bed.

_A/N: sorry if it was not that great but don't worry next chapter will have more of Ryan for you Ryan lovers out there and it will introduce some of the HSM kids I just needed to get some of the background jazz out of the way. Peace out! _


	3. The Arrivial

_A/N: Once again thanks everyone for the reviews you guys seriously are probably the nicest people on the internet be proud also fan fiction is quickly overpowering my facebook addiction. Anyways again enough about my life here is the long awaited chapter. Oh yeah and again all the cool kids say this so I am going to as well I don't own anything maybe some people but they don't matter really. _

Chapter One: The Arrival

"Shar Shar...," Ryan Evans kept nudging his sister.

"WhaT is it Ryan!" She replied hastily.

"Wake up we just landed in our new city,"He answered back with a hint of excitement.

"Oh..thanks," she said while pulling out her compact and adjusting her hair and adding just a tad bit of eyeliner and blush. After her small primping session she sprayed herself with her latest signature scent "classic by banana republic".

"Shar! Do you always have to do that with me sitting next to you?" Ryan shot at her hastily

"Ryan I am Sharpay Evans of course I do. First impressions are key in making the grand entrance and you better believe we are going to make the best this school has ever seen!" Sharpay squealed happily.

"Shar you do realize that this is just the airport right?"he questioned his sister

"Yes I do but I never look terrible after a flight and you know that."

"How could I have forgotten," Ryan sighed while fake hitting himself in the forehead.

"Yes how could have you. Now be a good brother and get up lets get off this plane," Sharpay ordered her brother while patting him on the head.

"Shar watch the hair! Geez."He interjected

"Uggh So Metro! Now MOVE!"She barked at him.

After that Ryan knew not to push further with his sister although he was wondering what she could have been planning for their "arrival". He already knew that they were both meeting with the drama department head Judith Darbus who also taught at the school later that week and were going to be shown around the school before starting classes the following Monday with the rest of the students. His fathers campaign manager Fred said that the students were out for fall break so the school would be empty so Kevin's twins could "ease" into East High. 'Yeah Right like Sharpay would ever "ease" into anything' Ryan thought. But this week should be interesting and he couldn't wait to see the "guilt" gift his parents gave his sister and him for uprooting their family. He also couldn't wait to see the car he got.

"Ryan come on dads got the luggage! Seriously I swear half the time your brain is detached from you body because your daydreaming so much!"Sharpay said interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh sorry Shar. Lets go,"Ryan replied not wanting to battle her on this issue.

"Ryan Sharpay lets go the limo is waiting,"Their mother said.

With that they all seated themselves and an older man sat next to their father explaining where his practice was going to be set up and he was explaining the next weeks agenda.

"Does that sound adequate Mr. Evans?" Fred asked

"Fred it seems like you have orchestrated our coming without a single flaw. I am excited to see what you can do with a campaign now," Kevin stated "Now enough with business we have all next week for that how about a self guided tour I am sure my kids are itching to see what our home and the high school looks like." He added

"Why thank you Mr. Evans. Your absolutely right how about a little sight seeing." Fred said

"Fred you can call me Kevin we are going to be working together for a long time now." Kevin added.

"Good Point Kevin." Fred chuckled

While her father was getting buttered up like a roll on thanksgiving Sharpay was busy scheming the way she would win over this Judith Darbus seeing since she was the one that held her future in her hand. She was very excited for Wednesday to come when she and Ryan could get a tour of the high school and a meeting with this lady.

"Shar..Look thats East High," Ryan Piped in

"Oh thats our new school?" She questioned looking at the large brick building with red banners down each side of the entry way.

"Yes Ryan and Sharpay that is East High. I am sure your father has informed you about your tour and meeting with Judith on Wednesday?"Fred interjected

"Yes he has Fred."Sharpay stated icily she didn't care if he did everything she didn't owe him anything he was the one that made them move to this place.

"Good now we will go to your home now." Fred said

A little later...

Wow sharpay thought as the limo drove up the long driveway. 'This is gorgeous its like ten times bigger than our house in California' she thought. Sharpay was in awe of the southern style plantation home that had two wings and with the Spanish influenced terrace that surrounded the upper level.

"Sharpay Ryan I hope you like the house your father and I had bought. We felt like this one suited all of our needs and it even has a pool in the back which we thought you two would enjoy," their mother kindly stated "Also your bedrooms are exactly how you designed them to be." she added.

"I am proud to be your son," Ryan said

"Ryan you have some brown on your nose," Sharpay interjected while Ryan rubbed his nose to check "but mom I hate to say this but I have to give you credit."

"Why thank you sweetheart." Their mother exclaimed

Later that week..

Sharpay had been busy unpacking all her belongings and spending as much time as she could by the pool catching the last of the fall rays. She had also compiled her and Ryan's best performances on a DVD and made a resume of their work for their meeting with Judith Darbus. Also she had made Ryan practice their last pairs audition in case they needed to do a live performance for Judith.

"Ryan I trust you,"Sharpay said.

"Energy," Ryan Replied.

"So are you two kids ready to go to the school?" Their mother asked

"Yes mom," Sharpay said. With that she stepped up into the SUV with her heals clicking. Sharpay had chosen to look professional today. She was treating this as a job interview wearing her white pants which clung to her toned thighs she added a silver belt and a white sequenced top

and a white blazer with pink glittery flowers. To top it off she wore her Tiffany's necklace and her hair was curled to perfection. Yes Sharpay Evans knew how to make an impression and after a quick drive to their school she their mother and Ryan stepped out and made their way to the front office.

"Were here for the schools tour and I am here to sign the transfer papers," their mother told the schools secretary.

"Ah yes the Evans twins," the secretary said. "Ms. Darbus will be here in an hour and until then we will show you around. Laura will you call Chad here and tell him his tour guests are here and Mrs. Evans here are your forms and after your finished with them you will be ushered around by either Laura or me." The secretary added.

Sharpay and Ryan were sitting down when this dark complected guy with an afro approached them. He was casually dressed with a smirk on his face.

'Great I get to be shown around this school by some guy who thinks its nineteen eighty again,' Sharpay thought.

"Chad here are your tour guest their names are Sharpay and Ryan Evans and they are both juniors just like yourself. Now you know the drill and I hope you will learn to quit sleeping so much in class young man," the secretary noted.

"Yes I will thank you ma'am,"Chad responded. He walked over to where the twins were sitting and thought 'wow this new girl is hot if I was not with Taylor I would totally ask her out. Well I guess some friendly flirting would not hurt I mean I am welcoming her to the school.'

"Hello Sharpay, Hello Ryan my name is Chad Danforth and I will be your student tour guide today," Chad said as stuck out his hand to help Sharpay out of her chair.

'Uggh and the guys are already flirting with me in this school. Oh well maybe I could use him later' Sharpay thought.

"Hello Chad," Sharpay added.

"Hi Chad," Ryan said

"Now what do you guys want to see first?" He questioned. 'I would rather be asking Sharpay if he could see more of her first.' Chad thought

"The Theater," They both said in unison.

'Must be a twin thing' Chad thought

"Sure sounds good lets go." He said

while walking to the theater Chad showed them where each educational department was and the music wing of the school. He also showed them the cafeteria and explained where each click sat

"The drama kids sit up there if your wondering,"He added

'wow my very own level in the cafeteria I could definitely get used to this,' Sharpay thought.

"That is pretty cool Chad that they get their own level. What are you into?" Ryan asked

"Well I am on the basketball team and I am pretty dedicated to the sport. The basketball team is a big deal here and we have a long standing rivalry with west high our cross city rival," Chad answered while gazing into Sharpay's deep brown eyes.

'She is so sexy damn why did I decide to settle down now. Remember Chad you have a girlfriend who does everything for you.' Chad thought

'great now this basketball robot is drooling over me.' Sharpay thought

The three came up to a large lobby with a door in the middle.

"This is the drama department and my note said you two had an appointment with Ms. Darbus here soon so the tour is officially ended it was nice to meet you both," Chad commented 'especially you sharpay he wanted to add' "I hope I could have helped you two and if you need anything within the next few weeks don't be afraid to ask. Also Ms. Darbus is huge on the No Cell Phone Policy so it might help to turn them to silent." He added

"Thanks man we appreciate everything," Ryan said

Chad then quickly diverted his eyes to the blonde creature that was in front of him scanning her body up and down. 'She is so good looking but theirs something about her. I cant put my finger on it. She is probably just getting used to things here.'He thought

'uggh I am so sick of this jock but remain cool Sharpay don't give him the "treatment" yet.' Sharpay thought.

"Yeah thanks." Sharpay added coldly.

"Chad Danforth Thank you for ushering around these two students now I assume you wont be sleeping during anymore lectures?" Ms. Darbus interjected

"Yes your honor." Chad added

"Then your free to go just remember that." Ms. Darbus responded smoothly with that chad left but not looking at Sharpay once more

'Wait till I tell the guys about her!' Chad thought

"Hello Ms. Darbus my name is Sharpay Evans and this is my twin brother Ryan," Sharpay said remembering everything she rehearsed. "We would like to thank you so much for taking your time and agreeing to have this meeting with us." She added remembering to flatter the department head.

Sharpay then handed her their resume and DVD which compiled their performances.

"An Organized pair the theater definitely has had a profound impact on your lives,"Ms. Darbus said. "Now in one week we are having our auditions for our winter musical and I will definitely look over this information. Also your previous drama department instructor has contacted me and was raving about you two. To let you know I think East High could benefit from such experienced thespians as you two. I am a stickler about Cell Phones as you know they are a nuisance in the world of drama and I am one to be prompt on time with because I have said before the theater waits for noone." Ms. Darbus added

"I couldn't agree with you more Ms. Darbus and we are fortunate to get a chance to audition thank you and work with you." Sharpay said 'with...for now just wait till I take this thing over.' She thought.

With that Sharpay and Ryan's meeting with Ms. Darbus ended they met up with their mother and returned home. Where Sharpay quickly started orchestrated her next show of "Royalty". East High was never going to forget the Day she and her twin came to school there.

_A/N: There is the first real chapter sorry if it was lengthy some things needed to get out their and well I am not sure on the pairings. Also what musical do you guys want to have them show I don't know which one I want so I am leaving it up to you guys. I hope it wasn't that bad thanks again you guys rock my world. Peace Out!_


	4. The First Day

_A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed I am still a little shocked people actually like my writing. Anyways Here is long awaited chapter I was contemplating putting in another one but I figured I would not string you wonderful people any more. On a side note for those who live in the midwest this weather sucks and I am getting sick of it. Once again you guys probably don't care about my life and the fact that I slipped on the ice 3 times while walking to class. Oh and again all the cool kids say this but I don't own anything except for the other characters I create but who really cares about them._

Sharpay Evans woke up extra early on that Monday morning to prepare herself for the day ahead

'"So Ry are you ready to do this?"

"Shar if its what we need to do to get noticed we must do it," Ryan told his sister.' Sharpay had thought about the conversation she had with her twin last night.

She then hoped out of bed and jumped into the steamy hot shower which is where she really woke up. Afterwards she walked to her closet and picked out the pre selected outfit a pink and black plaid skirt with a black lacy spaghetti tank top with pink sequences and a pink sweater jacket. She then turned on her radio and sat down to work on her hair and makeup she had decided to wear her hair down and with waves in it. After spraying herself with her newest signature sent she bent down to put on her heels.

"Hey Shar are you almost ready?,"Ryan asked while opening her door

"Yes I am and the more important question is are you ready?," Sharpay asked while looking up at her brother 'I am really glad I told him to wear that outfit if he would have worn his blue glittery top it would have been to much' she thought.

"Shar I was born ready I was born before you so I would have to be ready to handle you." He interjected.

"Ryan do you always have to mention that." She barked back at her brother

"Sadly but yes.." Ryan responded

"Enough lets go." Sharpay coldly responded 'I am not going to listen to you may boss me around but I am older speech again and its almost time for phase one to be over with.' Sharpay thought

Ryan sighed "Fine lets go." as the twins went downstairs to pick up their morning coffees and say good bye to their parents.

"Have a good first day sweethearts and remember you're both stars in my heart." Their mother added before they stepped out into the garage where they saw their matching range rovers Sharpays was pink and Ryans was black.

"Ryan your driving today."Sharpay said

"Fine princess."He remarked

"Uggh I am not going to even begin with you right now just get in the car."Sharpay ordered before picking up her phone

"Hello...yes...perfect...no no that will be all..bye." Sharpay said into the receiver

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked while driving.

"Ryan do you not remember I had them install my locker door and top this morning when I knew other students would be around?"Sharpay questioned her brother 'that way they will all be wondering who is this sharpay and she must be something special' she thought.

"Oh yeah I do good thinking again."Ryan answered

After a relatively short drive the twins arrived at East high Sharpay had asked the "crew" who installed her locker door and top to save them a close parking spot and as they rolled into the parking lot the van backed out of its parking space giving them the opportunity to park into it.

"Shar you really did have this all planed out."Ryan stated to his sister

"I know. Are you ready."She replied

"I was born ready..,"Ryan started saying.

"Ryan save it for someone who cares right now."Sharpay cooly stated. With that she handed Ryan her backpack and opened up her door and got out and walked to the back of the car.

"My Shades Ry."She barked at her brother.

Ryan then handed her sunglass's and she put them on. "Lets rock this place."She added

After that they walked up the long walkway up to the school when they heard side conversations that started to get repeated

"Who are they?"a girl asked a little later they heard

"That must be the girl that Chad was practically fantasizing about."a guy said

'gross so that basketball robot has thought of me' Sharpay thought

Just then they walked up the stairs and Ryan held the door open for his sister.

"After you princess."Ryan stated

"Ryan not now you idiot."Sharpay sneered back

"Oh right." Ryan answered

Sharpay then walked in while Ryan followed her

"Ryan Pen."She barked back at her brother

"Here you go."He stated back

Sharpay took in and walked through the many students in the main entry way and signed her name in large letters on the musical audition sign up sheet and handed the pen back to her brother. After that she and Ryan walked to the front office to get their schedules and handbooks and what not.

"Chad was that the girl you were talking about?" Jason asked while Chad was walking up to the group

"Was she blonde and beautiful?"Chad replied

"Dude you did not give her justice she is drop dead gorgeous."Jason answered

"Hey what are we talking about?"asked Zeke while joining the group

"This total babe that transferred to our school."Jason said

"A new good looking girl and I thought we were lucky enough when Gabriella transferred here last year." Zeke stated

"Yeah we are a lucky school to get all the good looking girls," Eric interjected "but has troy seen her?" He added

"No remember he has a physical this morning,"Chad stated

"Right and well he is with Gabriella so she is fair game."Jason added and with that the bell rang and the students proceed to their home room.

After they had received their schedules and such the principal had came out to give them a personal welcome to east high and told them that he hoped they would enjoy their time at east high. They had heard the bell ring but the older man just kept talking about what clubs their was and how Ryan should go out for the basketball team.

"I am sorry sir but shouldn't we be getting to our home room?"Ryan asked

"Ah your correct I will show you to the classroom."Answered back Principal Matsui

After their walk through the halls they came to their class room and the Principal opened the door

"Judith please excuse these students this morning." Principal Matsui said before leaving

"Sharpay and Ryan please take a seat." Ms. Darbus said

While Sharpay was walking over to sit in a desk she locked eyes with a girl who was staring at her.

'Wow I am already having that big of an impact here that people are just staring at me in awe,' Sharpay smirked as she thought. With that she sat down

"Welcome to East High Miss Evans and Mr Evans now would you like to share with the class a little about yourselves?" Ms Darbus interjected

"Why yes thank you Ms. Darbus,"Sharpay said while standing up. "My name is Sharpay and this is my twin brother Ryan and we just moved here from California where I have starred in over 17 school productions."She added before sitting down

"Thank you Miss Evans."Ms Darbus said

After a couple class periods the buzz around East high was all about its new students. 'Wow this is going better than I planned.' Sharpay thought while shutting her locker and turning around and crashing into another person causing her to fall to the floor.

"I am sorry."Said the guy she bumped into. Sharpay then looked up and took the hand stretched out to her. Her eyes met his and she felt a chill run through her body. 'Wow I have some cute guys after me what is wrong with me.'Sharpay thought

"Thanks,"she replied cooly. "Watch out where you're going next time though,"She added regaining composure.

"I will and I am sorry about running into you. Is there I can do to repay you?" He asked

"Well if that is a line I am not biting..But I could use some help getting to my next class,"Sharpay said sternly

"Don't worry I was not trying to hit on you I have a girlfriend. Are you new here?" He said trying to act not interested.

"Yes if you must know and I don't know where the science wing is?"She barked back

"Well your in luck because I am headed their myself I will walk with you."He stated

"Thanks."Sharpay answered

The two walked to the science wing rather slowly with the mysterious fellow asking Sharpay about her past and what she thought about East high.

"Oh its ok,"She said cooly

"What classroom did you say you had to go to again?"He asked

"218,"She answered looking down the hall

"Oh here we go 218 I hope you like East high. I have to go I am a three doors down,"He said pointing to the correct door.

"Thanks,"She Said back

"Well it was nice to meet you...Wait what is your name?"He asked

"Oh my name is Sharpay Evans and likewise. What is yours?" Sharpay answered

'Sharpay that is the girl that Chad was lusting over and boy was he right this girl is a total knock out he did not do her justice. I wonder if I should ask her out sometime I mean Chad does have Taylor so he does not have "rights" over her.' He thought while his mind was racing

"Oh my name is Troy Bolton,"Troy answered back.

"Well I have to go to class. I'll see you around,"Sharpay said while troy was scanning her up and down with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah I will see you around Sharpay,"Troy answered back.

"Tootles,"Sharpay yelled at him while walking away

'Wow did I Troy Bolton just get blown off I hope no one saw that. I do need to find out more about her she is so different than Gabby,' Troy thought while still staring at the spot where Sharpay once stood.

Sharpay walked into class and sat down when she was poked on the shoulder.

"So it looked like you knew Troy Bolton?"the girl asked.

"No he was just showing me around Thats all,"Sharpay sneered back

"Troy doesnt usually interact with new students well except for me,"the girl shot back

"Whys that?"Sharpay asked

"Well its usually basketball 24/7 with him.."the girl said

"Gabriella no talking during class,"the teacher interrupted Gabriella

"Sorry Mr. Denner,"Gabriella said back

"Don't let it happen again. Now we have a new student to our class Sharpay could you stand up and tell us a little about yourself?" Mr. Denner asked

"I would love to,"Sharpay answered. "My Name is Sharpay Evans and I just moved here from California where I starred in 17 of my schools productions."She added

'Sharpay..wait thats the girl that Chad wants and Taylor hates and now she probably wants to star in the musical. I cant let that happen I am finally someone but the freaky math girl at a school and this drama queen is not taking that back.' Gabriella thought.

The rest of the day went rather quickly for Sharpay. She and Ryan sat with the drama club members and met quite a few more people. After her last class she met up with Ryan at her locker to head home for the day.

"So Shar what do you think did we do a good job?"Ryan Asked

"We did a flawless performance. You didn't mention my Ice Princess name to anyone did you?"Sharpay questioned

"No you told me not to."Ryan Answered.

"Good that is for next week when we really show our skills with the auditions."Sharpay answered while opening her locker and seeing quite a few pieces of papers fall out.

"What are those?"Ryan asked while Sharpay picked them off the ground

"Their numbers from some of the guys here,"Sharpay smiled.

"Some things never change,"Ryan stated

"I know and lets go,"Sharpay shot back while throwing away all the numbers

_A/N: Thanks for reading this I appreciate it mucho people. Also I think I know who is going to be with who and I have the plot planned out for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again and well I hope you all have a good one! Peace out!_


	5. The Confrontation

_A/N: Hey There everyone so sorry for the delay of this chapter I had my first case of writers block and I really did not know where I wanted to go with this for awhile but anyways I figure I might as well give you guys the next chapter. Also not having that many friends from high school home for spring break really kind of sucks hardcore. Oh and I always say this because all the cool kids say it but I don't own anything except for the people I make up but who really cares about them_.

Troy had just came home from another long grueling basketball practice. Since the season was approaching fast his father had the team on hyper mode and was twice as hard on him now. 'I hate my dad being on me all day and all night about basketball I cant get him off my back he's everywhere at school at practice and at home. I cant wait till college when I can break free of him there is only one thing that is good about him working at the school is the key to the office he has and the fact I can get into the student records files,' Troy thought as he held up a copy of Sharpay's transfer file.

"Now if only I could find a way to get to know her," Troy said out loud when his cell started ringing. It was Gabby.

"Hey Gabs,"Troy said in the receiver

"Hey Sweetie!"She chimed back

"Sorry hun but I don't have a whole lot of time to talk I just got home from practice and I have mountains of homework to do," He said back hoping to get her off the phone.

"I know its your busy time. I was just wondering if we were going to do the winter musical this year like last?"She questioned him. 'I hope we do and show that Sharpay girl to not mess with the current "flow" of the school' Gabriella thought.

"I don't know Gabriella my dad said he didnt want me skipping practice like last year,"He said. 'Wait it says here on her transcripts shes some "wonder girl" in the theater maybe she will see my skills and want to be my partner instead of Gabriella' he thought. "But you know what hun I'll see what I can do sign us up sweetheart and well I guess its worth a shot," Troy added.

"Sounds fabulous and I hope you have a good night hunny and if you get caught on a hard question I am your girl," Gabriella said 'Troy your just to easy to persuade and just the thing I need to keep my non "freaky math girl" status' She thought.

"Thanks Gabriella I'll keep that in mind and I hope you have some sweet dreams," Troy responded into the receiver.

"You too good night,"she chimed back. With that Troy shut his phone and thought about both girls 'Gabriella really is a great girl I mean she is everything a guy could ever want but she is so shy and insecure at times. This new girl Sharpay is a blonde bombshell and seems well dangerous and very confident plus I cant stop thinking about those eyes and her legs I would love to wrap those around my waist.' With that Troy then changed and got ready for bed thinking of one person who had long blonde locks.

Meanwhile at the Evans Estate Sharpay and Ryan had come home from their first singing and acting lesson with their new coaches in Albuquerque. To work on their Audition for the winter musical at East high.

"So Shar what do you think of East high?"Ryan asked while finishing dinner and clearing the table.

"It seems alright to be honest with you. I could actually dare I say it like this place," Sharpay responded.

"Yeah I actually think I might like this place too weird huh?"He questioned.

"I know I thought it was the end of the world leaving California, but you know this school could grow on me," Sharpay added

"So Shar give me the scoop I know as usual almost every guy is after you but is their any guy that you might be interested in?"Ryan asked casually.

"Oh Ryan how did I know that question would come out of your mouth,"Sharpay teased her brother.

"Must be our darn twin telepathy again," Ryan mocked his sister.

"Yeah that must be it. But to be honest with you I don't know their was this one guy that had an impact on me but I know better to get involved with someone. Remember if I want to win a Tony and an Oscar and star on Broadway by the time I am 30 I have to be focused and not get hung up on some guy."Sharpay responded seriously.

"Well Shar it would not hurt you to have a little fun I mean you do deserve to be happy now," Ryan chimed back at her.

"Yeah whatever though I am tired and I need my beauty rest before school tomorrow," Sharpay stated before leaving the kitchen without a response from her brother.

'I really wish she would lighten up sometimes I mean she is going to crack sometime if she doesn't have an escape from the pressure she puts on herself' Ryan thought.

"Oh Ry good night," Sharpay yelled to her brother interrupting his thoughts.

"You too Shar," Ryan yelled back. 'I love these moments with her when she lets go a little bit and is more free with herself,' Ryan thought before going up to his room and getting ready for bed.

Sharpay woke up the next morning full of excitement for her second day at east high. She went through her normal routine of "readying herself" for the day ahead she chose white business pants with a black lacy top and a red blazer with a large white and black belt to wrap around her blazer. To top it off she placed a red headband and wore her hair straight today. 'Sophisticated yet trendy nice touch Sharpay,' she thought while spraying her signature scent on herself and giving herself one last once over before heading downstairs.

"Ry are you ready and be a doll and fetch me my frap (A/N: as in frapachinos from starbucks sorry had to mention it I absolutely love them) please?!" Sharpay more or less demanded her brother.

"Sure Shar no problem are you driving today or am I?" Ryan replied thinking 'great she is in one of her moods today'.

'Ryan come on you already know the answer to that one,"She responded with a "duh" look on her face.

"Should have known I'll grab my keys," He said to his sister while grabbing his keys.

"Lets go,"Sharpay said while skillfully putting on her sunglasses.

Troy had just entered the main entrance when he spotted his girlfriend signing up for the musical under a very large signature. 'Wow who would take up that much room,' he thought to himself.

"Troy good morning!" Gabriella exclaimed before walking up to him and squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Morning Gabs I see you signed us up for the musical,"Troy stated while walking to his locker.

"Yes I did and well I figured we could use breaking free from the call backs from last year to audition with?" Gabriella asked.

"Sounds great Gabs,"Troy responded

"I would love to stay and chat but I have a decathlon meeting to go to before home room. I'll see you at lunch?"Gabriella asked

"Yeah I'll see you at lunch," Troy stated.

"Ok Bye Troy I better get running,"Gabriella said before hugging troy

Just then troy noticed something or someone walking down the hall 'god she is even better looking than yesterday and last night in my dreams,' troy thought while scanning the person up and down feverishly.

"Troy I'll got to go,"Gabriella said interrupting his thoughts

"Oh I'll umm...talk to you later Gabs,"Was all he could manage to say still pretty shell shocked by the radiant beauty approaching him.

"Sounds good,"Gabriella said while turning around to see what has taken her boyfriends attention.

While Gabriella was turning around Sharpay noticed that one guy that had caught her eye yesterday and that snooty girl in her science class yesterday 'ugh must be his girlfriend or something. Lets have some fun and play with the fools a bit before heading to class,' Sharpay thought while waltzing up to Troy and Gabriella

"Hey Trey I just wanted to say that I appreciated you walking me to class yesterday and I hope you wont be bumping into be today," Sharpay said flirtatiously and adding her classic wink with it.

"Oh it was no problem..,"Troy started to say before Gabriella interjected

"His name is Troy not Trey"

"Gabriella the meetings about to start and we are late,"A girl shouted while grabbing Gabriella and taking her down the hall.

"Who were you talking to back there," The girl asked Gabriella

"Well its our new student the male population seems to be practically drooling over Taylor."

"So that is the girl Chad has been fantasizing over I wish I would have known,"Taylor replied while walking into the classroom.

Meanwhile Sharpay was enjoying the latest scene she just created and realizing she is alone with Troy again.

"Sorry about her she is just jealous that is all," Troy said

"Well I can see that obviously but its no big deal,"Sharpay responded

"Well I think it is when I am talking to probably the most beautiful girl in the school," Troy added smoothly 'nice touch man now all I have to do is start laying on the charm on her' he thought.

"Oh wow nice line Romeo,"Sharpay responded cooly

"Hey Troy man I have great news," Chad Shouted before walking up from behind Troy and throwing his arm around him.

"Oh Hey Sharpay I see you have met my friend Troy,"Chad Said while eyeing Sharpay up and down.

"Yeah I have but I must be going,"Sharpay responded 'great it's the creepy basketball guy again'

"Well hold on I am having a party on Friday night and I am sure I and probably the rest of east high would be honored to have you there,"Chad asked

"Hmm I am sure they would be..."Sharpay said icily "maybe they will get lucky and I will grace you with my presence,"She added a little arrogantly

"But I have class Toodles."Sharpay added before leaving Chad and Troy staring at her thinking about the same thing.

_A/N: Yeah I know this chapter kind of sucked but oh well you'll have that sometimes I guess once again I am sorry for the delay and also I want to say thank you once again for the reviews and comments and I have probably a stupid question actingalexis what does IBTB mean? I have always wondered that so I figured I might as well ask anyways the next chapter will start to have some real drama in it and well hopefully things you guys like. Anyways I hope you all have a good one and. Peace Out!_


End file.
